Rin's Heart
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Rin has been absent her lord for 7 years, and another 3 for defense. What happens when she finds out his intention is to claim her as mate and second in command to him only?
1. Chapter 1

Rin has been studying herbs under Kaede for 7 years now, it has been just as long since Sesshomaru left her with the village after the defeat of Naraku and not a day went by that she has not missed her lord dearly. She currently sat on the tatami mat, grinding dried herbs into powder for storage in the empty jar, her thoughts once again drifting to her Lord. What was he doing in Western Lands without her? Did he have a mate? Pups? The questions haunted Rin because she desperately wanted to be all that for her Lord and in the end, she gave him nothing.

A messenger entered the hut with a scroll delivering a message from Sesshomaru for Rin. She jumped up and snatched the scroll and quickly read through it before running to pack her belongings. The demon waited while she collected everything with a barely contained look of disgust, he did not know why Sesshomaru would want a lowly human brat by his side.

The look of disgust did not slip by Rin as she had seen it when she was walking down the stairs. 'I will have to watch myself around him, he may have been sent by Lord Sesshomaru but that doesn't guarantee me safe passage to the Western Palace.' She thought as her bag thumped along the stairs, watching his face gather a more restrained look, a look of tolerance. After saying goodbye to everyone, the two left for the western Lands.

About 4 days into the journey, they were halfway there, and Sesshomaru's top general made it known of his disgust for her upon backhanding her with enough force to send her into a tree and gaining a bruise on her cheek. "I said silence human. I don't want to hear any of your stupid singing. It is bad enough I am tainting my Lord's lands by delivering you" he snarled before moving towards the land of the west once again. Rin kept silent except when she bathed in springs, she sang her songs for the birds but even they seemed to have abandoned her for fear of the demon general of the West.

She made it back to the camp sight and sighed in relief, they were only a day away from Sesshomaru's palace, she would be safe then. Rin felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull her to the ground, she glanced up and saw the lust in the General's eyes. "Get off of me and I will forget this happened and will not tell Lord Sesshomaru." Rin stated as she struggled to get out from under his body.

He backhanded her swiftly "I said silence. Let us see what Sesshomaru wants you so badly for" he chuckled as he ripped the front of her kimono open, Rin reached out and grabbed a branch and slammed it over his head knocking him to the side as she stood and began to run towards the palace as she fought to re-fasten her kimono. She screamed as his hand ensnared her ankle and yanked her back.

"Bitch I was going to go easy on you, but now you don't deserve compassion." He snarled as he lifted her kimono at the back, Rin screamed out Sesshomaru's name, She gasped as a flash of green appeared before her eyes and her lord stood before her. He grabbed his general and flung him to the side.

"Do not touch her. If I find you have so much as put one bruise on her Dai and you will be dispatched to the underworld." Sesshomaru stated as he picked Rin up into his arms and carried her to the palace. Setting her on the bed to her room, he summoned the fox demoness Asami. She would tend to her where he could not.

Asami appeared with bandages and clean clothing. "Poor girl, Dai has been exceedingly rough on her" She exclaimed softly, Sesshomaru turned around and demanded to see the marks. Asami pointed out the bruise on her cheek, the bruises on her ankle and calf, and worse, the marks on her shoulder where he pinned her down. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red in rage as he vanished.

He caught up to Dai in the training field and slammed him into the ground. "Face a REAL challenge Dai not some girl who cannot even defend herself. Choose a weapon!" Sesshomaru stated as he released him from his grasp and walked to stand opposite of him. Dai chose a staff as he knew Sesshomaru had no training in it, however he was wrong when one miscalculation caused Sesshomaru to grasp the staff and pull, bringing Dai closer to him as he felt his Lord's poison claws rip through his chest.

"You are finished Dai, for your betrayal, you will die a traitor's death." He pulled his claws out allowing him to heal before ordering he be stripped of all weapons and impaled on the stakes outside the palace grounds, a position of exile. The guards saw to it immediately, and Dai's body was displayed as a warning of those who would seek to harm Rin.

He sat by her bed after cleaning up as she woke and smiled. He nuzzled her cheek lightly, minding the bruise. "I am sending you to Kagome's time Rin. She has….lessons…there that will teach you to defend yourself in the event I am not here." Rin looked down and nodded. "Rin, I am not Dai, you will look at me and speak with your voice, not your nods." He stated as he tilted her chin to meet his gaze.

"Yes My Lord." She said softly. Sesshomaru pulled her close and held her lightly. He informed her Kagome and Inuyasha would be arriving soon to get her and she would be back as soon as Kagome said it would be ok. Rin waited for them and when they arrived she said Goodbye to her lord once again, only this time before leaving, he gave her a parting gift, the ring of promise. It is a ring in Sesshomaru's family that the youkai gives their intended mate before departure for a time. Rin put it on immediately and swore she would never take it off.

Kagome jumped into the well with Rin and Inuyasha and arrived in her time. Kagome explained about Karate, Archery, and self-defense. Rin was confused but went along with it and focused all her energy into each lesson carefully. Rin had not noticed that 3 years had gone by, Kagome smiled when she said she had a surprise for Rin. Upon her getting her belt from her karate, and everything else needed, Kagome stated that it was time to go back home to Sesshomaru. Rin looked at the date and nearly freaked, "THREE YEARS KAGOME! HE COULD HAVE ANOTHER MATE BY NOW, HE COULD HAVE PUPS" she yelled as she dashed to the well, dragging Kagome with her. Inuyasha smiled and told Rin to be patient for her surprise was on the other side of the well, Upon jumping in, they went through the well back to the Feudal era and Rin felt her breath stop as she saw her surprise.

Standing in front of her, was none other than Sesshomaru. She laughed and ran up to him, feeling content when his arms came around her tightly. "I have missed you Rin. Have you missed this Sesshomaru also?" He asked, Rin said yes and before she could blink, she felt his lips claiming hers, Kagome waved to Inuyasha and the two made their way home, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin felt her back pressed up against the tree as Sesshomaru's lips became increasingly demanding. His hands grasped her waist tightly as he ground her hips into his, swallowing each gasp she made. Sesshomaru almost gave in to temptation but pulled back and took her hand. "Come Rin, it is time we get back to the palace." He stated and saw a look of disappointment enter her eyes. "You wish for more Rin? Remember, once we go so far, I will not stop until I claim you fully" he stated, Rin smiled and slid her hands to his sash and untying it.

Sesshomaru untied her kimono and slid it off of her, leaving her bare as his eyes memorized every inch of her body. He swiftly got rid of his own clothing and was delighted when Rin pulled his body to hers, relishing in the way he felt along her skin. Rin's legs parted and wrapped around his waist gently as he rocked into her body, teasing her. She arched her back and sighed softly, Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and gently slid down her body, circling her nipple with his tongue as his fingers parted the folds to her heat before sliding fully within her.

Rin moaned softly as her hips moved with his hand, Sesshomaru moved his attention to the other nipple, teasing that one before releasing it with a soft pop. He nuzzled her stomach gently before gently biting the edge of her belly button and sucking it into his mouth. Rin moaned in frustration, "Sesshomaru you are teasing me, I wish for you to stop teasing" she said, Sesshomaru merely chuckled and moved further down agonizingly slow and Rin whimpered when she felt her clit engulfed in Sesshomaru's hot mouth.

Sesshomaru flicked her clit with his tongue as she arched her body, forcing her hips harder against him, Sesshomaru nipped her clit slightly harder before soothing the sting with his tongue. His fingers moving in and out in a steady pace within her body, Sesshomaru released her clit before delving his tongue within her body. Rin cried out as some unknowable release coursed through her, making her grasp onto the ground in an attempt to ground herself.

Sesshomaru slid up her body and hooked one of her legs around his waist. "Hold onto me Rin" Rin grasped her lord's shoulders as he pushed into her, his aroused length sliding along her clit, masking any pain underneath pleasure. Rin moaned as her hips moved against Sesshomaru's, she moaned softly as his hips deepened their angle. Sesshomaru sat up and gently flipped her onto her stomach before leaning over her.

"Trust me Rin?" He asked grasping her waist, at her whispered 'always' he lost control. He lifted her hips slightly and thrust harder into her body, intent on claiming his mate. Sesshomaru felt his release coiling closer and closer, but he knew Rin had a ways to go, reaching down, he caressed her clit with his fingertips satisfied at her whimpers while her hips moved faster to keep up.

He nearly growled when he felt her body clench around him in her sweet release before he grasped her waist in both hands and pounded into her, spilling everything into her body. He collapsed beside her, pulling her into his embrace as he felt himself knot within her body, he knew Inuyasha was close by in the event of an attack, as he knew they were very vulnerable. He could not pull out without harming her and he would never do that. He covered them both with their kimonos as best as possible just as Inuyasha turned around a tree.

"I need you to watch over us for a day Inuyasha, as I am currently unable to protect her" Inuyasha understood his brother knotted within Rin and could not be capable of guarding her. He nodded and jumped into the tree to keep a lookout.

Sesshomaru brushed her hair back and nuzzled her neck before sinking his teeth into her throat, marking her as his mate. Rin moaned and shifted in her sleep, Sesshomaru could feel himself slowly softening and he would be able to pull out of her soon. He could only hope no demons attacked until then…..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN WHILE LISTENING TO DIFFERENT SWORD BY JOSEPH LODUCA

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru woke slowly, shifting to keep Rin tightly in his embrace only to realize she was not there. He shifted in bed losing his memory for a moment before he realized he had dreamed of the time he had finally claimed his mate. Unfortunately she had died a few years later during an attack he was not there to defend against, a fact he still regrets.

He got out of his modernized bed and moved to his window, looking out into the modern world from his view in the suite. He was owner to Taisho Inc, Inuyasha and Kagome worked for his company also, he spent thousands of years searching for her new form and was unsuccessful. He was beginning to lose hope she would ever walk on the Earth again.

Kagome finished placing the files in the cabinet when Kagura sat at Sesshomaru's secretary desk, Kagome fought against sneering, she hated Kagura. She thought that because she was sleeping with the boss she deserved special treatment, Kagome smiled when Sesshomaru walked by as he nodded in greeting. Kagura pulled her shirt down and walked into his office before shutting his door. Kagome looked at the time, Kagura had been in his office for 45 minutes, Kagome knew what they were doing judging by the sounds coming from his office.

She sighed, she would have to wait till Kagura left for lunch to tell Sesshomaru she found Rin, finally. An hour and a half later, Kagura walked out of his office with a smug grin on her face. "I am going to lunch, make sure no one enters his office" she sneered at Kagome before walking out, Kagome stood and walked in before closing the door, Sesshomaru looked up and gestured to a seat.

Kagome sat opposite of him and took a deep breath, "I found her Sesshomaru. It took me several lifetimes but I found her, and you will not believe where she is now" she stated, Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I found Rin." Sesshomaru dropped his pen and flew over his desk pinning Kagome to her chair.

"Where? Where is she? Tell me Kagome!" He stated as his claws dug into her arms gently. He was frantic in his search for her, he knew what everyone thought about what he and Kagura did in his office, truth of the matter was, she was trying to get him to watch some porn to make him get into her, and it never worked. He just never denied any happenings until now.

Upon explaining to her what really went on in his office, Kagome smiled and told him she would take him to her, after grabbing her purse she and Sesshomaru left the office and climbed into her car. She drove several towns over and pulled into a business parking lot, He walked into the bank with Kagome and waited while she walked up to Rin and smiled.

"Welcome to Nomura Trust and Banking, are you here to open a new account or make a transaction?" Rin asked with a small smile. Her gaze fell on the silver haired man behind the woman and she knew him but couldn't place where.

"No, I know you are Rin and I am hoping we can meet after you get off work. I know this seems strange but I know you feel as if part of you is missing and I can explain why." Kagome said, Sesshomaru looked down as he felt the heat of her gaze fall on him.

"Very well. I get off within a few minutes if you would like to wait" She said softly, if anyone could tell her about why that man with silver hair was so familiar and why she felt things were missing she would give them time to talk. Rin worked for another half hour and clocked out before walking out, Kagome was parked before the door and smiled as Sesshomaru moved to open the door for her.

The drive to Sesshomaru's suite was a long and silent ride that had Rin sighing in relief when they parked. Sesshomaru escorted Rin up to the suite while Kagome got off at the fourth floor to change out of work clothes. Rin watched as he picked up a picture that resembled her from another time before he kneeled before the image and started crying, Rin did not know what else to do so she walked up to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He dropped the image and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

Rin caressed his cheek as his gaze lifted to hers and Rin could see pain mirroring her own, she somehow felt that his loss was connected to her own and decided to give this one night, to see if they were missing the same thing. She leaned down and kissed his lips as his own hands slid up her body to cup her neck, pulling her into an even deeper kiss. She somehow felt that being with him, made her feel complete even though she didn't know him, but she also had memories involving him and knew he would never hurt her.

Sesshomaru lifted her and sat her on the table along the wall as his body pressed hers down onto it, his mouth never leaving hers while his hands unfastened her pants and pulled them off. He hooked his fingertips inside the waistband of her panties and pulled them off and threw them over his shoulder before making her shirt and bra join the same place. Rin's hands were just as swift in removing his own clothing as her hands trailed along his chest before curling around his shoulders to sink into his hair.

He lifted her leg to curl around his waist as he pushed himself within her body gently, taking care of her innocence and making the pain as little as possible. Rin pulled his mouth to hers again as he rocked into her body, causing her whimper and dig her nails into his shoulders as pleasure coursed through her. Sesshomaru pulled back as his gaze met hers almost as if he were asking her permission.

Rin pulled him down and whispered against his lips to mark her, claim her, make her remember all the stolen memories. Sesshomaru nuzzled her cheek as he turned her head and sank his teeth into her neck, marking her. Memories of previous lifetimes flooded through her as he brought her body closer to release. Countless nights of passion spent under the stars, in the confines of his bed at the Western Palace, and even safe in the strength of his embrace.

Rin arched her back as a powerful release slammed through her, making her grasp onto Sesshomaru as they rode out the waves of their passion together. Sesshomaru groaned as he spent himself within her. Rin stroked his hair gently as she kissed his crescent moon mark, like she always used to do after they had spent moments of time to embrace their love passionately with one another.

He leaned up on an elbow to stare down into her eyes, "I remember….." she whispered as her fingertips traced the marks on his cheeks and the moon. "I remember everything Sesshomaru. I also remember who took me from you so soon after we had just claimed one another." Sesshomaru pulled her into his tight embrace.

"That will never happen again Rin. I Promise you" He stated and for the first time he caught her scent. Not human, and not hanyou. "You are full demon Rin? How is this possible?" he asked. He drew back further to look at her and noticed her hair had a slight silver shimmer to it, her ears were longer like his, and though her cheeks were unmarked, she bore a crescent moon on her left breast.

Rin smiled and reached for him. "I shall tell you the tale Sesshomaru but for now I think poor Kagome has seen enough of us naked on your table" Sesshomaru looked over and saw Kagome standing at the doorway looking at them before she shrieked and ran back out, slamming the door. He chuckled and moved, picking her up and carrying her to his bed and laying her down on it before joining her.

"Tell me" He said softly, not making it sound like a demand or an order. Rin smiled and curled into his arms and laid her head on his chest before she started her tale.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I remember being in the palace, that day we had an unexpected visitor, your mother and several demonesses that accompanied her for your mating ceremony. You were gone for several months already and I dealt with their malicious ways." Rin looked away as her hands folded on her stomach after she had sat up and covered herself with the sheet.

"I was bullied to the point it bordered on pain and all I could do was mark the days till I knew you would be back. However, fate was not agreeable with me that day. All I could remember was wishing I had a demon to waken and next thing I knew, Inukimi summoned Naraku to the palace where he cornered me. At his attempted forced rape, something woke within me and I could only feel a seething need for vengeance, that moment of distraction was when he ripped my heart from me and crushed it" Sesshomaru caught her face as it fell, wiping her tears away before pulling her into his embrace.

"Rin I swear, my mother will not get anywhere near you again. Naraku is dead, Inuyasha killed him. It is just us, it was that way once, it can be so again if you wish it" he whispered before her lips caught his. Sesshomaru rolled them over as his body pressed against hers, pinning it into the mattress, his lips kissing away her tears. Her arms came around him pulling him even closer to her as his lips heatedly claimed hers again.

He reached down to part her thighs more while he slowly pushed inside her, swallowing her gasp. His claws lightly caressed their way back up her body as his hips kept a steady pace, Rin moaned while she pushed her hips up into Sesshomaru. He grasped her hips and held her still, "Do you want me to reclaim you Rin?" He chuckled at her whimper of frustration. "Answer me and I will move again, regardless of your answer"

Rin whispered one word, 'Yes' and his hips slammed into her the same moment his teeth sank into her neck, leaving his mark on her. Rin's arms wrapped around him as her fingers slid into his hair to pull his head back, meeting his lips with her own. Sesshomaru kept the pace the same not wishing to harm her, Rin felt her hands slide from his hair down to grasp his arms as his body thrust deeply into her own.

Sesshomaru turned her over gently so she was on her stomach as he lifted her hips to slide back inside of her. His hand pressed against her lower back, keeping her pinned to the bed gently as his slow pace drew out Rin's pleasure. She whimpered as her release was close, making Sesshomaru stop his movements, he caressed her back gently as he leaned down to kiss the back of her neck. "Easy Rin, I won't leave you frustrated" he whispered as his mouth closed in over her earlobe, making a moan fill the area.

Sesshomaru withdrew and thrust back in gently as her hips moved on their own. Sesshomaru groaned when her body tightened around him, he reached around her body to caress her heat in perfect movement with his thrusts. Rin cried out as her release ripped through her, leaving her trembling in the aftermath of it. Sesshomaru grasped her waist as his teeth sank into the mark on her neck, pinning her for his last thrusts, spilling everything into her.

He slid from her and lay next to her, pulling her into his arms while her head lay curled into his neck. "I thought for sure you would be angry with me" Rin said softly watching Sesshomaru's fingers toy with her own lazily. He sighed before kissing her forehead.

"Why would I be angry with you Rin? You are not at fault, I am. Had I listened to you and not left I would have been there to protect you, as a mate should have done" he stated as he watched the flames in the fireplace burning gently. His gaze fell on Rin and he smiled, she was asleep, curled up into him like she always did as a child. 'Some things never change' he thought to himself before joining her in sleep.

The following morning Rin woke before he did and she watched him sleeping for several minutes, she decided she would make him breakfast and without thinking about it she donned a robe and left for the kitchen. After successfully pulling out some sausage, eggs, bread and the honey she set to work. She cooked the sausage in a bit of honey just like how he always liked it, scrambled eggs because he never liked his yolks liquid, and dark brown toast simply because he said light toast was for children.

He sat at the table and smiled when she placed a plate before him. She grabbed her own plate and sat next to him, Sesshomaru contemplated as he looked from his plate to Rin, back to the plate. Rin looked at him in silent curiosity. Sesshomaru stood and pulled her up and lifting her, he sat her on the counter. His hands parted her thighs while he slowly kissed his way down her body. Stopping to swirl his tongue around her nipple and sucking on it gently before moving to give the other one the same treatment. He continued his way down as his tongue dipped into her belly button before finding its goal.

Rin's moan filled the silent room as his tongue delved into the heat of her body to flick the clit concealed within her folds. He gently parted the folds of her body so he could pull her clit into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Rin's hands threaded into his hair while her hips moved gently, her moans covering the sounds of him feasting on her body. He looked up and met her eyes with his, silently telling her to be silent and listen.

Rin pressed a hand to her lips as his mouth returned to feasting on her body, somehow the sound of his mouth on her body was so erotic to her that even though she knew she would be punished, she could not help it, she opened her mouth releasing a loud moan. Sesshomaru lightly slapped her heated center, "Did I say you could make a sound Rin?" He asked, his thumb massaging her clit in a circular pattern.

She whimpered when he pulled his hand away, He pulled her off the counter and turned her around. "Now I shall have to make you ease the desire you stoked with t hose sexy little moans Rin" he whispered before his mouth clamped down on her earlobe, his hands pushing down his pants. Rin held onto the edges of the counter, moaning when she felt Sesshomaru's arousal rubbing between the folds of her body.

He chuckled at her whispered pleadings. "As you wish Mate" he whispered before lifting her leg and sliding fully within her, relishing in the choked cry he wrung from her. He set her leg on the counter as he gripped her hips, holding her in place for his thrusts. He groaned softly as she tightened around him. Sesshomaru cursed slightly when he heard the doorbell ring, He attempted to withdraw from her, but his mate surprised him by growling and gripping his wrist tightly.

"You will finish Sesshomaru, The damn door can wait" She growled in impatience. Sesshomaru smiled before realizing she had ordered him, and that would not do. He gripped her and flipped her over, slamming her onto the table before whipping the dishes off and slamming into her body.

"My Bitch does not order me, I order You" he growled as his hips thrust even harder into her, Rin whimpered as her hands dragged down his back, her nails leaving marks all over his body. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists and slammed them on the table as his hips pummeled harder into let out a soft scream as her release coursed through her body, moments later Sesshomaru's followed as he emptied inside her. He panted softly before a gasp reached his ears, he looked over to the door and saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing there looking around. Rin and Sesshomaru had the same thought…..'crap!'

A/N: THIS STORY IS ON HOLD FOR NOW DUE TO A NEW ONE BEING CREATED FOR A SPECIAL REQUEST. I WILL RETURN TO IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


End file.
